A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage binder construction and in particular to a storage binder for holding audio cassette tapes, photographic slide trays, and other material requiring a storage pocket.
B. Description of the Prior Art
When making audiovisual presentations in the area of education, sales, and the like, one generally needs to transport 35 mm photographic slides, audio cassette tapes, and written note material. In the past this material has been somewhat clumsy to transport and store. Various partial solutions to this problem have been proposed in the prior art. Audio cassettes have been stored in carrying containers as shown in U.S. Pat. No. D. 226,146. Additionally audio cassettes have been stored with note material in a carrying container as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,829,132; 3,866,751; and 3,896,929. Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,814 an apparatus is proposed for attaching an audio cassette and a film strip to a hard carrying cover. However, none of the above prior art solutions are concerned with storing a photographic slide tray with either an audio cassette or written note material.
Thus, a critical problem remains that no secure and convenient storage has been provided for audiovisual presentations which require photographic slides, an audio cassette tape, and note material.